Unbreak My Heart
by LadyOfLament
Summary: Rei and Wufei gave many disagreements. But this one leads to an accident and the rest of the pilots having to take care of Rei. But while taking her in one of them develops 'special' emotions for her. And the emotions are more then friendship
1. The Tragic Accident please don't kill me...

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own GW/SM if I ever did you would see Rei paired up with Wufei or Heero!!   
  
Un-break My Heart  
  
  
  
"Why the hell did you disobey me again?!" asked a furious Wufei.  
  
"Because I want to continue fighting along side with my friends," Rei answered annoyed.  
  
"Will you just listen to me for once. Stop risking your life over and over again. Look at you," he pointed at her arm then her leg," you broke your arm and almost broke your leg."  
  
"But listen to me. It's my destiny to fight and protect Usagi. It's what I'm meant to do."  
  
"What about you? You risk yourself time and time again for that stupid crybaby, clumsy, weak onna. Your life counts a lot more to me then her's!"  
  
"And I want to know why you can't understand that this is what I'm meant to do. She might not be the best but it is still my duty to protect her," said Rei, "and as for me you know that I can defend my self"  
  
"Look I just want you to understand that you're getting hurt every time over nothing! I'm going to go out and when I come back I want to know what you're going to choose your so called 'duty' or me."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Come back and bring back my smile  
  
Come and take these tears away  
  
**********************************************************  
  
With that said Wufei went out the door and to the garage. He got his motorcycle out and left to go riding. While riding his thoughts were on Rei and all the arguments they had been in the last couple of weeks. He did love her but he didn't want her to risk her life.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I need your arms to hold me now   
  
The nights are so unkind  
  
Bring back those nights when I held you right by my side   
  
**********************************************************  
  
It was dark and cloudy outside. It looked as if it would not rain but looks could be deceiving. The forecast had also said that it would not rain. But how inaccurate it was.  
  
One by one rain droplets started falling. Each one became stronger as they fell.  
  
  
  
Wufei had been riding around for about 4 hours now. Thirty minutes ago he had called up the guys, he was riding over to Quatre's house now. He noticed that it was starting to rain so he sped up a bit. Then without warning his motorcycle started spinning out of control.  
  
"Damn shit!!" Wufei was trying to control the bike. He glanced up so he could pullover and see what was wrong, but before he could do so he saw a tractor-trailer heading towards him. He tried to move but before he could the tractor-trailer rammed right into him. The bike flipped over a few times with Wufei on it. Then it fell right on top of an unconscious Wufei.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
Un-break my heart   
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused   
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked out of my life  
  
**********************************************************  
  
'Where the hell could he be!' Rei thought as she paced in the living room, 'God he's been out for 4 hours now. I'm going to call Quatre and see if he's there.'  
  
  
  
Rei dialed Quatre's number. It rung 2 times then someone picked up. "Hello," answered Duo on the other line.  
  
"Hey Duo it's Rei, is Wufei there?" asked a nervous Rei.  
  
"No he hasn't come over all day."   
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Are you okay Rei?"  
  
"No, I'm nervous we got in another argument and he left on his motorcycle about 4 hours ago." Rei could here some noise in the background.  
  
Then Quatre spoke "Hello Rei, We heard from Wufei about an hour ago he said he was going to come over but he still hasn't come over. I'm guessing it might have just slipped Duo's mind."  
  
"Okay, Um Quatre can you hold on a minute there's someone on the other line it might be Wufei" Rei switched to the other line, "Hello."  
  
"Hello is Mrs. Rei Chang there?"   
  
"This is Rei speaking. May I know who's calling?"  
  
"I am Dr. Mitzuki from Hinouwaso Hospital. I'm calling because your husband, Wufei Chang, is in the hospital."  
  
"What?!?" asked a shocked Rei  
  
"He got in an accident. A tractor-trailer hit him while riding on his motorcycle. He is in a very critical condition. We were calling you incase you wanted to come down." spoke the doctor.  
  
" Okay. Thank you for calling I'll be down there in a while" spoke Rei on the verge of tears. Beep. "Quatre, Wufei's in the hospital I'm going down to see him. He's in Hinouwaso Hospital."  
  
"Okay were going down there also" he hung up.  
  
Rei was beginning to cry as she got in her car. 'This is all my fault' she kept thinking as she drove to the hospital.  
  
**********************************************************   
  
Un-cry these tears  
  
I cried so many nights  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
My heart  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Rei met up with the guys in the parking lot. They all rushed into the hospital. The nurse at the desk told them to sit in the waiting area.  
  
  
  
A doctor came out and explained all that he knew about the accident and his condition.  
  
"He's going to be okay right?" asked Rei crying.  
  
" Were not so sure about that yet. You guys can go on in and see him." with that he left them.  
  
"Why don't you guys go on in first" suggested Rei felling like she wasn't going to be able to see him knowing it was all her fault.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Yeah I'll go in after you guys."   
  
The guys went in. They all walked up to his hospital bed.  
  
"How you felling Wufei?" asked Duo stupidly.  
  
"Maxwell you always know how to ask the stupidest questions at the worst times. How do you think I feel? I feel like shit of course." remarked Wufei.  
  
"Sorry for asking."  
  
" I need you guys to do me a favor."  
  
"What is it?" asked Heero  
  
"When I'm gone, please take care of Rei for me."  
  
"Don't talk like that! You're going to be just fine. And your going to get out of this hospital." said Quatre trying to be as confident as he could.   
  
"Don't fool yourself Quatre, I know that I'm going to die. But I need you to promise that you'll take care of her. Like by taking her to live with you guys. I don't want her to be alone or in danger."  
  
"But your going to..." tried Quatre but Heero interrupted him.  
  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
"You got it buddy." said Duo.   
  
"Of course." spoke Trowa.  
  
"Quatre?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Of course, only if you don't make it."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"We'll leave you now and let Rei come in" said Trowa.  
  
The guys went out of the room and told Rei that she could go on in now.  
  
Rei walked in slowly. She was scared to see Wufei in the hospital dieing.   
  
"Don't be a scared weak onna" Wufei broke the silence.  
  
"Oh Wufei this is my entire fault" Rei said about to cry and ran to his side and hugged him.  
  
"It's not your fault. This is all my I should have gone home earlier instead of trying to avoid you."   
  
"But it's my fault you left in the first place. And look at you your about to die!"  
  
"Stop blaming yourself!"  
  
"How can I when you're here dieing."  
  
"Just stop. It's not your fault. Any way I want to tell you that it was wrong of me to try and make you choose. I'm so sorry. I was being selfish. I just want you to know that I love you and always will no matter what."  
  
"I love you too Wufei."  
  
"I know you do. And I just hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for being so selfish. Just remember that I love you and will no matter how far away where from each other. I'll always love you. Good bye Rei ."  
  
"Nooo!" screamed Rei who was now crying harder since Wufei had just died. "Don't leave me!!"   
  
  
  
The doctors rushed in and told her to get out of the room. Heero got her in an embrace and let her cry. Rei went into his arms and wept. The others watched they knew that she had to cry for him. They all got at least one tear for their former comrade who had just died.  
  
'I forgive you Wufei , and I will also always love you no matter what happens, Good bye.'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
  
Bring back the joy to my life   
  
Don't leave me here with these tears   
  
**********************************************************  
  
End of chapter  
  
Authors note: Wahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Keeps weeping) I can't believe I killed Wufei!!!! I'm so sorry!!!!! But please don't kill me!!! It's part of the plot. Rei won't be devastated forever but will always feel sad. But she will find love with another pilot. Sorry of it sucks but it's my very first fan fiction!!!! I know it's not great but please R/R!!! Well ciao!! Lots of love!!!!! C-ya till next time cause I've got another chapter written already but I need at least 1 review to continue!!! Bye-bye!!!  
  
-Sandra 


	2. Being a Coward!

Un-break My Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and will never own GW/SM if I ever did you would see Rei paired up with Wufei or Heero!!   
  
Rei sat in the sofa next to her bedroom window. She watched the rain hit her window as it was falling. It had been four days since Wufei had died. To Rei it felt like four centuries that had been filled with pain and darkness. It felt like there was a war going on that had left some wounds that would never be healed by anything or anyone. She gazed out her window wishing that everything could be as bright and cheerful as it had always seemed to Rei when Wufei was around. But even if the sun shone bright   
  
for an eternity for her there would always be a storm. A storm filled with many emotions, emotions of rage, longing, torment, sorrow, pain, and hopefulness that she would have him back some day.  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
Come and kiss the pain away   
  
I can't forget the day you left  
  
Time is so unkind  
  
And life is so cruel without you here by my side  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
She got up from the sofa and walked over to her dresser. She changed from her long black dress into black sweatpants and a long t-shirt. 'I should go back out there with them' she thought.   
  
The guys had come over with her straight from the funeral. She told them to sit and then had excused herself to go and change.  
  
She walked back out to the living room and sat down. All the guys were standing up except Duo he was sitting next Rei.   
  
Duo saw her has soon as she had come out. To him it did not seem like this was the Rei that he knew. Her hair was down like regular but it had only been half brushed, she did not wear any of the make-up she usually wore, she had been wearing darker colors since the death, and her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. At the funeral she had cried non-stop, Trowa had let her cry on his shoulders for a while. She was trying to be strong right now. This was not the girl that he saw as his sister. She was no longer happy or energetic. How he longed to have the real Rei back.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
One of the guys who was standing in the shadows of the living room longed to cheer her, hug her, comfort her; be there all the time when she needed it. How he wished he could but he knew that it was impossible at this moment. Her husband, his friend, had just died and he was already thinking about her in a different way. 'Stop thinking about her' he kept telling himself that.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Un-cry these tears   
  
I cried so many nights   
  
Un-break my heart   
  
My heart  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
Rei was sitting on the couch next to the window. She kept staring outside as if expecting for some-thing or some one to come and cheer her up, get her out of this depressing state. But she knew that that thing or someone would never come. It was millions of miles away from her.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
"Guy's I think that we should go and rest, as should you Rei." spoke Quatre  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired and I'm sure Rei is also" said Duo.  
  
"Rei you are going to bring your stuff to my house tomorrow and stay right?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Of course Quatre" she replied not looking up.  
  
"Well then we'll see you then."  
  
She stood up and gave a small smile as they left, "Goodbye".  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Say you'll love me again  
  
Undo this hurt you caused  
  
When you walked out the door  
  
And walked outta my life  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
They went out the door and closed it. Rei didn't bother to go and lock it. She walked back to her room. She closed it and walked over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and took out a… gun. She walked to her bed and sat down.  
  
"I'll be seeing you soon Wufei, very soon."  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
Un-cry these tears   
  
I cried so many nights   
  
Un-break my heart   
  
My heart  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
As soon as Heero got to his motorcycle he realized that he had forgotten his jacket. He told the guys to go on and that he would catch up.   
  
'Damn I'm so stupid' he thought.  
  
He went to the door and knocked. No one answered. He tried again. No one. He decided to see if she had even locked the door. It was unlocked he decided to go on in. He didn't see his jacket anywhere. He decided to go and find Rei to ask her if she knew where it was. He looked around the whole house. Zilch. He decided to knock on her bedroom door to see if she was there. No answer. He opened the door and looked around the room to see if she was in there. He saw her lying on the bed. 'I shouldn't wake her up. She must be tired.' He thought and was about to turn around until he saw something was coming through Rei's shirt and was dripping to the ground. He decided to go and see what it was. He put his fingers on it then looked at them. Blood. Blood was on his fingers. 'Holly shit!!'. He was trying to see what had caused it when he saw her hand was gripping something. He looked over and saw that it was a gun. 'I knew we shouldn't have left her alone.'   
  
He picked her up and carried her out to the living room. He looked around to see where her car keys were. He saw them and took them. He basically hurled out the door. He opened the back door to her car and laid her down. He got into the drivers seat afterwards and sped off as fast as the car could.  
  
While driving he got his cell phone out and dialed Quatre's house.   
  
"Hello" spoke Duo on the other line.  
  
"Duo tell the guys that I'm taking Rei to the hospital."  
  
"What?? Why? What happened, Heero?" Duo asked nervous.  
  
"I'm guessing she tried to commit suicide by shooting herself with a gun in the stomach."  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have left her!! We'll be down there"  
  
Heero hung up the phone.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Come back and say you love me.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Rei woke up in a bed that she didn't recognize. 'Where in the hell am I?'. She looked around she saw a lot of equipment in the room, then she saw that she had ivy in her arm. She saw a nurse walking out. "Oh great! Who the fuck brought me to the hospital??!" she wondered out loud to herself.  
  
"I did," she turned around immediately shocked that someone was with her. She saw Heero sitting in a chair. 'Oh great how am I supposed to confront Heero!?'  
  
  
  
She turned around trying to avoid him.  
  
"Why did you do it Rei?" he asked her immediately.  
  
She didn't want to answer him. But her fury kicked in. "Why?!? You're asking me why! Why do you think?!? I lost the only thing in life that I really lived for!! I wanted to be with him. I want to forget everything miserable in my life! I wanted to be with him again!!"  
  
"And what, you figured you would try cowering out! You did the cowardly thing by trying to kill yourself and just escape everything. Do you think that's what Wufei would have wanted?? For you to just coward out? And you know that you have us. We care about you."  
  
"Why can't you get it?! I don't need you guys! I need Wufei!! Don't you realize that without him I can't go on!! I just can't wake up every morning knowing that he's not going to be there with me!! You don't know how I feel!! So just stay the fuck out of my life!!" She turned her head not wanting to talk to him anymore.  
  
'That's what you think. Of course I know how it feels. I almost lost you also, damn it.'   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Un-break my heart  
  
Sweet darling  
  
Without you I just can't go on  
  
Can't go on  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Authors Notes: Hey people!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I enjoyed them all!! I know that this chapter is not that great!! But hey I'm trying !! I'll try to post as often as I can!! I'm happy that all of you like my story!! I'm also happy because Heero's expressing in his own mind how he feels even though he'll never tell anyone…YET!!!! I would love it if you would all review my story!!!   
  
Lotsa Love!!   
  
-Sandra 


	3. POLL! please vot ASAP! so i can post new...

Hey you guys!!! i wanna thank you all for all the reviews!!! i feel so   
special!!! well ne way i'm postin' this to ask u all a question!!! I'm  
writtin' my third chapter already i got most of it done but i need you  
guys to vote on one little thing!!! it's quite simple but i think it's   
needed!!! so here goes:  
Which other inner senshi should be in here?? at least for a while  
or maybe more but i only need ONE for this then i'll bring in da   
rest if yall want. here are the choices:  
Minako  
Makato  
Ami  
Please vote on those and NO Usagi!!! i'm sorry but i don't   
really like her!!! no offense to the people who like her!!! we all  
have diff. opinions. it's just i feel like mines wiser!!!(jokin!!)LoL!!  
(please don't kill me over that!!) if u do i won't be able to do the   
next chapter!!! so please vote!! oh and if u guys start voting  
for Hotaru i'll start to thank about it!!! well tell me who u want!!!  
c-ya!!! ciao!!!  
-Sandra aka.babeof01and05+trunks 


	4. Rei's Change of View

Disclaimer: How many fuckin' times do I have to put this up??!!? This is probably the last time I'll write it so pay close attention. I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN EITHER GW/SM!!!!!  
  
Dedications: To everyone who has reviewed so far!!! I feel so LOVED!!!!!!! Well thanx to everyone who takes there time to tell me their thoughts!!   
  
Authors Notes 1: Okay the polls are closed! I would tell you who the winner is but I want you guys to read it. It will tell you in the story. Well anyways sorry for the disclaimer. I'm sorta not in a good mood. I lost the first 3 pages to this chapter!!! I can't find them so as soon as I do I will add them on. I can't think of what I wrote so I'll edit later.  
  
Unbreak My Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Quatre smiled down at Rei noticing that she had woken up.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I didn't know I was laying down on you." explained Rei now getting up from Quatre's lap where she had been asleep.  
  
  
  
"It's okay." Quatre spoke with a friendly smile gracing his lips.  
  
Rei was sitting down leaning on the window. She was still a bit tired but felt a bit better with the rest that she had gotten. She had really needed the rest. Her mind wondered off. She was having some memories of Wufei again.   
  
"Rei," spoke Quatre trying to get Rei's attention, "Rei we're here now." he kept trying until he finally got her attention.  
  
"Oh sorry Quatre I just wondered off. What were you saying?" she asked.  
  
"I was just saying that we were at my house already."  
  
"Oh okay, should we wake Duo up?" she said pointing towards the braided pilot.  
  
"Yep, that's what I was about to do right now," Quatre went over to Duo and tried to wake him up. "Duo. Duo wake up." this was an effortless try except for almost getting knocked out when Duo had turned around. "Duo wake up." it was of no use. He wouldn't wake up  
  
After what seemed like 100 attempts he finally woke up. "Uh... Oh hi guys!!! Are we home yet?" asked the totally clueless and tired Duo.  
  
"We've been here for about 10 minutes. Now lets go inside," said Quatre who needed to go look over some papers.   
  
They got out of the car and were followed by several servants carrying Rei's stuff. Once inside the house Rei turned to Quatre.   
  
"Quatre I was wondering if I could have Wufei's old room."  
  
"Um, sure. I don't see why not."  
  
"Thanks a lot Quatre. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and unpack and get settled in."  
  
"Okay. I'll send someone to go and get you when it's time for diner."  
  
With that Rei walked up the steps to where Wufei's old room was. She unpacked all of her belongings. After about an hour of unpacking Rei laid down on the bed. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. 'Couldn't be diner, it's too early for that' she thought as she got up and opened the door.  
  
One of the servants was at the door. "Miss Hino, there's a young lady here to see you."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be down in a minute," she said as she closed the door. 'Who could it be? I'm not expecting anyone' she thought as she changed into black hip huggers and a red top.  
  
She walked down the stairs and into the living room. And to her surprise she saw...(drum roll please.. and the winner is...) Minako sitting down.   
  
"Oh my god Rei you look great!!! How are you? It's been ages since I've seen you!!"  
  
"Thanks. You look great yourself. I'm doing great. How about you?" she asked putting on a small smile on her face.  
  
"I'm doing great my modeling is doing awesome. How's your singing career?"  
  
"It's going good, but right now I'm taking a break."  
  
"I've heard all your cd's so far and there all great. You've still got it in you. So how's Wufei doing?" asked Mina.  
  
At that moment she noticed that Rei's smile disappeared and a look of sadness was plastered on her face now. "Um. Well he passed away about a week ago," Rei spoke softly and slowly.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Rei. Have you told the others?" she asked now concerned about her friend.  
  
"No. Not yet. I guess I've been to depressed that I forgot to tell you guys. It's just been so painful." she spoke, now getting sadder at the painful memories of his death. There were tears forming in her eyes now.  
  
"It's okay Rei. I'm here for you. I know exactly how you feel. I felt just as bad when Erik( my own made up char.) passed away." said Minako hugging her friend to comfort Rei.  
  
  
  
"No. No, you don't know how it feels. God Damn it. It was my fault that he died! If it wasn't for me he would still be here right now." Rei said tears now falling down her face. "It was all my fault! If only we wouldn't have argued and he felt like he was loosing me he wouldn't have left. He would still be here! It's all my fault!!"  
  
"No, no Rei. It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for his death. Things happen for a reason. If this was meant to happen there must be a reason." Minako kept trying to console her friend.  
  
Rei stopped crying after a while. She still felt guilty but knew that what Minako was saying was true. Things did happen for a reason. But what could be the reason? How could there be a reason for loosing her husband? The only person she had ever really felt comfortable with.  
  
Rei's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Duo can you go and tell Rei its time for diner?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sure" Duo replied. He was walking towards the stairs when he saw Rei sitting on the couch with another girl. He couldn't recognize her. He walked towards them. "Hey I was just about to go get you for diner."  
  
"Okay. Duo this is my best friend Minako Aino, Minako this is my friend Duo Maxwell." she introduced them both.  
  
"Nice to meet you." she said extending her hand to him.  
  
He took her hand admiring how beautiful she was. 'Damn she's gorgeous!' he thought to him self. "Nice to meet you also gorgeous"(Duo's back!! =D)  
  
"Your quite handsome yourself."   
  
"Ok just totally forget about me!!" Rei spoke sarcastically. She was happy they got along so well.  
  
"You know no one could ever forget you Rei! Well anyways, Rei I got to jet. Here's my address if you wanna contact me. I'll be staying there for a while," Minako handed the paper to Rei. Then she hugged her goodbye "see you soon Rei and hopefully you to Duo." she winked at him.   
  
"Bye Bye." Rei waved to Minako "Lets go eat Duo."  
  
"WAIT. Did you say that was Minako Aino?"  
  
"Uh...yeah"  
  
"Oh my god I just met the best model ever and she made a move on ME!! And she's your best friend and you're my friend so that means I'm basically her friend. WOW! This is my lucky day!!"  
  
"Ookay... Lets go before you totally freak."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diner was over and Rei just got back to her room. She went over and laid down on the bed. She rested her head on the pillow. She started to think about Wufei once again. It was as if she could smell his scent on the pillow. With all the memories Rei fell asleep once again.  
  
~Rei's Dream~  
  
"Rei."  
  
Rei looked around she could hear her name being called. But by whom?  
  
"Rei," she heard the voice again. But this time she knew the voice.  
  
"Wufei? Are you here?" she asked confused.  
  
"Yes it's me." now she could see him. He looked just as handsome except that he had white wings on his back. He looked like an angel who had fallen out of the sky.  
  
"It's actually you!" she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I miss you so much!"  
  
"I know. But I'm not here to talk about that. I only have a few minutes but I need to tell you something. I'm here to tell you to stop being so sad and depressed. You can't live life like that forever. You need to remember all the good things and to continue living life. You still got a lot of life ahead of you. You've got to live it to the fullest. Don't just mope around being sad all your life. I want to see you enjoy yourself and to see you live your life as best as you can."  
  
"I'll try, but life just isn't the same without you. But I promise that I will try. I'll try just for you."  
  
"That's the girl who I married. And what your friend, Minako said is true. Everything happens for a reason."  
  
"But what's the reason?"  
  
He smiled at her. "It'll soon be revealed. But for now live life and be the person that everyone knows and loves."  
  
"I promise that I'll try."  
  
"Remember that I still love you. But now it's time for me to go. But remember what I told you." he said then disappeared.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Rei awoke the next morning. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw a white feather on her pillow. It was the feather of an angel. Her angel.  
  
"I'll always love you Wufei. And I hope that the worlds ready for me again 'cause here I come!" she said with a smile on her face, as she got dressed. It was the beginning of a new era for her. From now on she would live life just as she had been told to. But there would always be a place in her heart that would only belong to Wufei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter Three~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes 2: Hey people!!! Please review!! and I'll include the song that went to this chapter next time 'cause my mom's yelling at me to get off the computer!!! So c-y'all!! Oh and if I put Mina at times sorry!!! Well Bye Bye!! please review!!!  
  
-Sandra 


	5. Surprise srry for delaY!

Unbreak My Heart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
12/18/02  
  
Authors Note 1: It's about Two months after the last chapter.  
  
Rei walked down the steps. Her hair was still wet from her shower. She was wearing a faded blue jean mini skirt with a red top that said 'Hottie' across her chest in yellow and orange flames. She walked into the kitchen to see everybody already sitting down for breakfast. She sat down next to Trowa.  
  
"Damn you look great today Rei!!" who else but Duo.  
  
"Are you saying that I look terrible every other day?" she said in a mock pout. She wanted to tease him a bit.  
  
"No! Of course not!! You look beautiful everyday! I'm just saying that you look extremely fine today."  
  
"Okay. And I know what you meant all along I was just teasing you." she said taking a sip from her orange juice.  
  
Towards the end of breakfast Rei decided to tell the guys her plans for the day so they wouldn't worry.  
  
"I'm heading to the mall today with Minako."   
  
"Can I come?!" asked Duo who wanted to see Minako again.  
  
"Not unless you want to carry around ALL of our bags and interupt a moment for friends," she joked.  
  
Duo thought about the last time he had gone shopping with Rei before she was dating Wufei. He remembered falling over with all the bags he had carried trying to impress her. He didn't want that happening anytime soon especially since he would have to carry twice as much! "Okay so maybe I won't go. But tell Minako I said Hi and to call me later."  
  
"I'll be sure to remember."She said smiling.  
  
Duo was happy for Rei. She had been acting like her normal self lately. He was glad that she was feeling better and was living her life again. He knew that even though she was back to her normal self that she still cried for him at nights and was sad at times. The others felt the same way. They were all happy she was enjoying herself.   
  
"Well I have to go now. See you guys later!!" Rei called out as she closed the door. Rei got into her convertible. She had kept up with the promise thus far. She was enjoing life but sometimes would feel very depressed that Wufei wasn't here to enjoy it with her. About two weeks after he had visited her in her dream he had done so again. But it had been for a different reason. He had told her that she neede to move on. To try and love other guys. That she couldn't go on loving someone who was dead. She couldn't listen at first, but of course he had convinced her. She still didn't want to. Couldn't he under stand that she only loved him. But she would try, just not too much. She finally reached the mall. She got out and walked into the food court. She then saw Minako sitting down at a table. Rei walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Rei!! How's it going?" Minako asked as Rei took a seat.  
  
"Hey. I'm doin' fine, you?"  
  
"Same. OOO. Guess what?" exclaimed Minako.  
  
"What?" asked a curious Rei.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you!!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
"What is it?!?"  
  
"I can't tell or it wouldn't be a surprise! Come on let's go to Gadzooks!! They have a sale today!!"  
  
"Okay, but when will I get my surprise?"  
  
"Soon enough!" Minako was already walking towards the store. She knew her surprise would make Rei very happy. "OOO Look at those pair of jeans!!"  
  
"They are cute!!" All of a sudden something grabbed Rei from behind.  
  
"Don't move." said a husky voice. Rei was shocked but then heard giggles from behind her. She got loose and turned around and to her surprise she saw... Lita, Ami, and Hotaru standing there. Lita had a smirk on her face and beside her Ami and Hotaru were smiling.   
  
"Aren't you going to say 'hi' or anything?" Rei smiled. She was happy to see all her friends again even though some were mising.  
  
They all went up to Rei and hugged her one at a time.  
  
"Are you surprised Rei?" Minako questioned from behind.  
  
"Of course! Thanks for the surprise!!"  
  
"So how you been Rei?" Lita asked.  
  
"Great, how about you guys?"  
  
"We've all been fine. But we really missed you!!" Ami responded.  
  
"I've missed you guys also, but where's Usagi?"  
  
"She couldn't come, but she said that she really missed you and sorry that she couldn't come but that she would see you soon." spoke Hotaru.  
  
"Come on guys let's look around. We can chit-chat later!!" said Minako ready to buy a couple outfits.  
  
** A few stores and lots of clothes and shoes later.**  
  
The girls were all walking to Minako and Rei's car.   
  
"Why don't you guys come over so we can talk more?" suggested Rei.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Lita got into the passengers seat in Rei's car. They had decided to put everyones bags in Rei's backseat and trunk. And Ami and Hotaru got into Minakos car.  
  
**In a Dark Kingdom**  
  
The image of five girls in two cars was the only light in the palace. The image faded but there was still a light coming from it.   
  
"Come forth Karandasi (thats me!!)." the voice broke through the silence.  
  
A woman about 20 (I know i'm way younger buy it's my story so i'm older!!). She was skinny but not to skinny, she had shoulder length curly black hair that was down and held back by a folded up black bandana that looked like a headband, her eyes were a piercing black; she wore black eyeliner and black lipstick. Her skin was a fair color. She wore a black leather dress that reached a bit past mid-thigh, that was lace-up in the front and also on the sides at the bottom part of the dress, she wore about 6" heels.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" she spoke sfter doing a small bow.  
  
"Karandasi I want you to take charge of my plan. I will allow you to pick 5 others to help you out, you also have an unlimited amount of youmas (1)."  
  
"As you wish. Should I put the plan into order immediatley?"  
  
"Yes. After you pick out your group you can start. You're dismissed."  
  
Karandasi did another short bow then disappeared. She was excited the Queen/King (2) had chosen her for such an important plan. And she was more then happy to do it. But right now she needed to go pick out her group  
  
'Soon pyro. You will pay for my brother's death!! You shall suffer through the pain I've been through!! I will hurt you slowly then go for the kill. Better start saying goodbye because it's your turn to die next. I'm coming for you!' Karandasi thought as she disappeared in the darkness.  
  
**End Chapter**  
  
Authors Note 2: Hey guys!! Yes I'm a villain!! And if you don't know I'm Wufei's sis. I've been brainwashed to think Rei killed him!! Well I won't die in the end!!  
  
(1) Okay here's the deal. I need readers to be part of my group. I only need 4 girls I've already got another girl. Tell me your villain name, description, and wat boy u wanna chase!! Whoever's first gets that guy!! But I'm sorry to tell you that DUO is taken by me!!! I did want Heero but I figured Wufei's lil sis w/ Duo fun!!!! so tell me a guy u want. I'll em u w/ details so give me ur em.   
  
(2)Oh and i need another person boy OR girl to be the King/Queen!! so tell me in a review!! well bye guys!! review ASAP!! cause I'll prob try to get 2 chappys out during the break!!   
  
srry 4 da delay!!! c-ya!!  
  
-Sandra 


	6. New Love! Sorry for not updating SOONER!

Unbreak My Heart  
  
Chapter 5  
  
1/12/03  
  
Authors Note 1: Hey Guys!! Sorry for the LOOONNGG delay!!! It's just that I've had a case of WB!! AAHHH!!! I guess it has to strike at sometime!! And better sooner then later, right? Well here's chapter 5!!! I must warn you it is NOT the best chapter ever!! But hopefully I will get out of WB and be able to write better once again!!  
  
  
  
Rei was up in her room listening to 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous' by Good Charlotte (is it just me or do they rock?!). She totally loved the song. They're group rocked. Especially Benji and Joel. She loved listening to music but it just kept reminding her that she would have to get back to the so called 'great life' of singing and music. She dreaded the fact right now. But she also sort of wanted to go back. Music would help her mind occupied for a while. After the song ended she switched it to 'radio' and tuned into 'Kiss F.M.'. The song 'Sk8 Boi' ended and the next song to come on was 'I Need A Girl pt. I' by P. Diddy. Rei turned the volume up some. She loved the song. She really respected him and his music. It was a great song. J Lo was a fool for dumping him (these are ONLY MY opinions).   
  
  
  
She laid down on her bed, 'Ahhh... I need a boy. Maybe I should start dating. It does get lonely at times, with Minako and the others gone again. Maybe I should go back. No. The guys are like my family. They're like my brothers. So that means I should start dating again. But who? No one will ever be the same as Wufei. He was one of a kind. That dosen't mean I shouldn't try to find someone else. Hmmmm....' Rei's mind started to think of how she could find a guy, ' Ah ha. Perfect idea. I'll just ask Duo to come along with me. I'll be able to dance and meet some guys at the same time.'  
  
  
  
"Rei. Are you in there?" Quatre asked knocking on her door.  
  
  
  
"Come in."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that lunch's almost ready."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming downstairs with you then" she turned off her radio and walked out with Quatre. They headed to the living room to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was in the living room. Heero was typing away on his laptop, Trowa and Quatre were reading while Rei and Duo were watching Slamball (that sport rocks!! heh heh...back to story). The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," shouted Duo getting up.  
  
When he opened the door he saw a girl about 19 (1) standing there. Her hair was up in a bun with two small strands of hair on the side of her face, she was wearing a 3/4-sleeve shirt with black sleeves while the rest was white. On the front was a green dragon surrounded by red roses. She was also wearing a black mini skirt.  
  
"Hi. Is Rei here?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. May I ask who's asking?"  
  
"I'm Sandra, and you are?"  
  
"Duo, Come on in."  
  
He let her in and she followed him to the living room.  
  
"Rei, someone's here to see you"   
  
"Who is it Duo?"  
  
"It's me Rei, Sandra."  
  
Rei turned around to see Wufei's little sister standing there. She stood up and gave her a hug,  
  
"I haven't seen you for the longest time ever. How have you been?"  
  
"I guess you could say I've been better. But god, it's been so long since I've seen you. It's great to see you again," she was acting very kind. 'Little bitch trying to pretend like you didn't do anything'.  
  
"Same to you. Why don't you sit down? Here let me introduce you to the guys. I'm pretty sure they don't know you," they both took a seat.  
  
"Guys I want to introduce you to Sandra, Wufei's younger sister."  
  
The guys had all been listening to them. It's not like they meant to. It's just that they were right in front of them. The guys were all shocked to meet Wufei's younger sister. They never really knew that she existed.  
  
"Wufei never told you guys because he only found out about 3 years ago. She had been adopted, and he didn't think you guys would really care."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Chang," Quatre was the first to speak.  
  
"You too Quarte. I know who you guys are. My brother told me a lot about all of you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all"  
  
"You can't possibly be related to Wufei!! You so don't seem anywhere close to being related to him!! Your way to gorgeous!!" remarked Duo. Out of nowhere Duo was whacked on the side of his head!!(*whistling* actually I can't whistle!!)  
  
"You must be Duo. I've heard the most about you."  
  
"Hopefully it was all good".  
  
"About 10% of it"  
  
"So what brings you here Sandra?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well I heard about what happened, and I thought I should come and visit you. So we both won't be to lonely."  
  
"I'm glad you came. I need a buddy like you right now, so that I can talk to you and just have fun with."  
  
'Hmph. She's already thinking about fun. What a bitch!! I bet she didn't even mourn for him. She probably never loved him. But she'll pay!!' Sandra aka Karandasi thought. "Me two. That's why I'm staying in town for a while. I'm moving into a house with four other friends of mine. That way I'll be able to spend time with you and stuff," she smiled sweetly.  
  
For the next couple of hours they both talked. It made Rei happy that she could spend time with Wufei's younger sis. Before Sandra left back home Rei asked her if she wanted to go clubbing that night. Sandra agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later At Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Rei and Duo had picked Sandra up they headed to the club downtown. Rei headed to the bar at first and got a drink. Sandra and Duo headed to the dance floor together.   
  
They were both enjoying themselves. 'Hmph. He's so easy. I already got my target eating out of my hands. But I still need to lure him in more. In about three days or less he'll be in completely.' They stayed out for a couple more songs. Then they headed back to a table where Rei was sitting.  
  
"Ya gotta dance also Rei!!" Duo said.  
  
"Yeah, he's right Rei. Go enjoy your self. It wont do any harm!!"  
  
"You guys are right. I'll go out on the next song".  
  
The next song came on shortly. It was Benzino's 'Rock Da Party'. A very cute guy came and asked Rei to dance and she accepted. Duo and Sandra stayed back.  
  
"So... you got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope. Not at the moment."  
  
"Ohhh..." Duo couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
A cute guy approached the table. He was African-American and was well built. He looked like a mix of Usher and Nelly. In other words he was HOTT. He approached Sandra.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?"  
  
"Uh sure. I'll be back Duo."  
  
She walked to the dance floor with the guy. 'Oh my. This guys HOTT!! Hmmmm... They didn't say that I couldn't get a boyfriend while I was on this mission...'  
  
Duo was just looking around at the dance floor. 'Damn it. I was going to ask her to dance!!'  
  
Rei came back from the dance floor and sat down, "Hey where's Sandra?"  
  
"She's dancing with another guy"  
  
"Do you like her Duo?"  
  
"So far yeah"  
  
"Then go for it!! Ask her out on a date!!"  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt"  
  
Sandra continued to dance with the guy for about 5 more dances. Then went back to the table with the guy right behind her. They both sat down. "Guys meet Sean. He just moved here like me. Sean these are my friends Rei and Duo." she introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you both"  
  
"Nice to meet you also" said Rei with a sweet smile.  
  
"Yeah" spoke Duo without a smile.  
  
"I got to go now Sandra. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Sean hugged Sandra then left.   
  
The rest of the night was about the same. Rei danced with many guys but couldn't find any guys that she could have a relationship with. Duo and Sandra shared the rest of the dances. Then they went home. On the ride home Rei got an idea to get Sandra and Duo together tomorrow.  
  
"Hey why don't the three of us go ice skating tomorrow?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me," responded Sandra. She looked into the rearview mirror to meet eyes with Duo. She was in the back and he was driving, "Please Duo, come with us!!"   
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay. Rei you know my number so give me a call."  
  
After they dropped Sandra off they went home. And went to their rooms. It was pretty late.  
  
Rei changed into her night clothing and laid down on her bed thinking 'Hmmm.... They do make a cute couple, but Sandra also seems to be interested in Sean. I'll give it a try for Duo. Now, to worry about me. I wonder if I'll ever meet someone. Hope I do, I feel so lonely without Wufei. I need someone like him to keep me company. I hope I can find someone like him...' her thoughts drifted off as soon as she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sandra (Karandasi)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandra was lying in her bed, 'This should be easy. I already have Duo falling for me. But the problem is... I think I'm falling for him also and I kind of like Sean also. Damn it!!!! Why? Why me? Duo's too cute to hurt! But it's my mission. I've got to!! Hmmm.. No one says I can't think about them. Duo is so sexy and so is Sean. They both got great attitudes so far. I could get to know them better and see which one I like better. STOP! Mission is not to see who I should date!! I've got to keep my mind focused. Guys are just a distraction in my duties!! Well since Duos falling for me already, I should send Takidewa out tomorrow for her target...' her dreams were haunted with the two HOTT guys. It wasn't her fault. I mean could she help it?? Of course not. She was a regular girl after all. Except for wanting to kill everyone on this dreaded place. Well actually she isn't the only one..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I've had WB!!! And I've been sorta busy!! Go read my other story!!! It's called 'You Make Me Wanna'!!!!!! It will be a Heero/Rei/Duo!!!! Well please review!! Oh and Takidewa belongs to my buddy LeSandraPhoenix!!!! Oh and I changed my age!!! Sorry!!!!!! Well c-y'all soon!!! Very soon hopefully!!! Ciao!! Peace!!  
  
-Sandra   
  
Oh yeah!!! Vote if u want the other scouts in w/ the other guys!!! And vote on whom Duo should get!! Sandra (after she's nice) or Minako!!!! And also if I loose I'll be with Sean!! 


	7. Reunions cheesy i know

Unbreak My Heart   
  
chapter 6  
  
date Started: 3/01/03  
  
date finished: 3/ /03  
  
Authors Note 1: Hello people!! Sorry for this EXTREMLEY long delay!! I promise I am not dead!! It's the fucking writers block again!! But I managed to get throught a bit of it to write this SHORT chapter!! I will try to update A LOT sooner this time!! With a LONGER chapter!! But for now sit back, read, and review afterwards!! Damn it!! I said sit back!! Listen would ya!! I've got my eyes on you!! Yes that means you!! Especially you PrincessRei-PrinceJed!! Sorry I'm drinking Pepsi!! Sue them if I annoyed you!! Onto the story now!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~  
  
Rei took out her cell phone from her purse. She was in the mall buying some new clothes, and accesories. Right now she had four bags each one from a different store. She started dialing Quatre's house, when she ran into someone. Her cellphone fell out of her hands as did two of her bags.  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss," said a gorgeous blonde haired guy with the best looking emerald eyes she  
  
had ever seen.  
  
They both bent down to pick up Rei's belongings. Rei picked up her cell phone and one bag as the guy picked up the other bag.  
  
"I am so sorry," he appologised once more as he handed her her bag.  
  
"It's okay. I wasn't looking at where I was going," Rei replied to the cute blonde.  
  
"Do- Do I know you?" he asked her. She seemed familiar to him, "Are you Rei Hino?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," Rei was used to this. She hated when people recognised her for her fame.  
  
"Do you remember me? I'm Ryan Smith. We went to the same high school."  
  
Rei began tot hink. She did recall a Ryan. ...Ryan.... Rei's eyes widened at recognition. She had had a major crush on this Ryan throughout most of high school, "Oh, I remember!! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I see that your dream came true!! You are truly a wonderful singer! What if I buy you an ice cream at the food court and we talk for a while?" he gave her a very charming smile.  
  
Rei had to admit, he was still hott, and if possible even hotter, "Uh, sure!!"  
  
They both walked up to the food court making small conversation along the way. They got in line at Dairy Queen. After a while they ordered. Rei ordered a hot fudge sundae(*drools* shes got my fav!!), and Ryan ordered a . After Ryan payed they went over to a two person table and sat down across from eachother.   
  
"So... What have you been up to latley?" Rei asked.  
  
"I have been playing professional soccer for two years now. Thats mostly it. So whats been happening in your life?"  
  
"Um, I'm going back to the studio in about a week and starting my new album. Then I'm going to start preparing ahead of time for my tour."  
  
"Is it- um, uh, is it true that your married?" He asked his face showing a type of dissapointment.  
  
Rei's face dropped a bit at this but smiled, "Uh, he died a while back(sorry!! i cant remember the exact difference right now!*_*)"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he spoke in a meek voice.  
  
"It's okay. I'm getting through it with the help of my friends. So.... How's your love life?" she asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm not married or seeing anyone. Frankly, it truly sucks. Most girls just try to go for my money. I hate that. Did you know that I used to have the biggest crush on oyu in high school?"  
  
Rei's eyes widened and almost chocked on her sundae, "I-I didn't know. I um, also had a crush on you. I didn't even think you noticed my existance!!"-_~(suicide by the ice cream..*does tsking sound*)  
  
"WHAT?!? How couldn't I?! Your beautiful, and even though most people thought you were a bitch I knew that you weren't!! I saw how you acted when you were with your friends!! You have a great attitude. And in school you were tough and rejected every single guy that came close to asking you out! But my hope for asking you out went away when you started dating Wufei Chang(awww high school sweethearts!!). Then any other hopes that I might have had completley died out when you guys were still together at the end of the senior year!! Did you guys ever break up?"  
  
"No, we never did. He was my husband."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up again."  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know. I actually never thought you would ever notice me and stop dating all those cheerleaders!! So eventually I gave up hope and Wufei came along and stole my heart! So I gave up on you and dated him."  
  
"Really?" Rei nodded her head at him,"The cheerleaders were pretty but you were-and still are- beautiful!! Seeing how you turned every other guy down, I thought you would do the same to me! And I was afraid of that. I was afraid of your rejection. I felt like my life would shatter if I was rejected by you! And here we ar 6 years later and I find out that you liked me back then!! DAMN!! I actually had a chance with The Great Heartbreaker!!"  
  
"The Great Heartbreaker?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Yeah! That's what every guy called you!! You broke every guys heart in high school! Including mine! Don't tell me you didn't know that you broke every guys heart?!"  
  
"NO!! I thought that they just forgot about me and moved on to some other girl! I broke your heart?!?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"I seriously thought you din't even know who I was!!"  
  
"Of course I noticed you!!"  
  
"You sure knew how to show it well!!" she replied sarcasam dripping from every word.  
  
"Like I said, I was scared!!"  
  
"Wow!! Mr.Untouchable was scared of me!! Who would've thought?!" Rei looked down at her watch,"I really got to go, Ryan!! What if we continue this later on tonight at the skating rink?"  
  
"A date with you?! I'm there!! What time?"  
  
"I'll meet you there at seven," she stood up as he did also. She gave him a friendly huh which he returned."I'll see you there then Ryan!! Ciao!(i love that word)"  
  
"Bye Rei," he spoke as she walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~End Chapter Six~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes 2: Woah!! this was only 5 pages on notebook paper!! I usually write 10-15 pages!! So this was short in my opinion!! Well well well!! Ryan?? oooo!! Some people wanted romance so here it is!! Just not that type that I think you guys wanted!! Hahaha!!Well... ne ways.... thank you for all the reviews!! I feel sooo loved!! LoL!! Please go read the following Fics, or at least give them a chance!!:  
  
In The Battlefield by LeSandraPhoenix it is a great story!! It is Rei/Duo and if I am right it will have some Rei/Milliardo!! She really needs the support!! It is a great fic!! Please go support her so that she dosen't give up!!  
  
Playin' Around by yours truly with a co-author!! It is under the name bo01n05ntrunks+DMSailorMars it is a..... Rei/Duo!! well eventually... maybe sometime in the next century!! Well please go read it and review!! We need the support!!  
  
Ummmm I can't think of anything else!! If you have a story I should suggest please tell me and I shall!! Well PLEASE review!! Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner then this!! And hopefully longer!! If you guys are reading 'U Make Me Wanna' do not worry!! I am typing it up after the next chapter to Playin' Around!! I promise it shall be up real soon!! And DragonStar if you are reading, I accept your offer!! Lets shake on it!!*sticks hand out in air shaking hands with air* Well like I said please go read those stories and please review review review!! Ja Ne for now!!  
  
p.s. I have decided to put some of my favorite lyrics in each entry!! Not the whole songs but like a verse!! So here's this chapters!!  
  
I love this song so I just have to put the whole song!!!  
  
P.Diddy f/ Faith Evans and 112  
  
I'll Be Missin' You:  
  
Yeah, this right here goes out to everyone who's lost someone that they  
  
truly loved....  
  
Check it out....  
  
Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
  
So far from hangin' on the block for dough  
  
Notorius they got to know that  
  
Life ain't always what it seem to be  
  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
  
Even though you're gone we still a team  
  
Thru your family I'll fulfill your dreams  
  
In the future can't wait to see if you'll  
  
Open up the gates for me  
  
Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend  
  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
  
When it's real feelings hard to conceal  
  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
  
I know you still livin' your life after death  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Everytime I pray  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day  
  
When you went away  
  
What a life to take  
  
What a bond to break  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
(We miss you, Big....)  
  
It's kinda hard wit you not around  
  
Know you in Heaven smilin' down  
  
Watching us while we pray for you  
  
Everyday we pray for you  
  
Till the day we meet again  
  
In my heart is where I keep you friend  
  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
  
Strength I need to believe  
  
My thoughts, Big, I just can't define  
  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
  
Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks  
  
You and me takin' flics  
  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
  
Still can't believe you're gone  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
  
I know you still livin' your life after death  
  
CHORUS  
  
Somebody tell me why...  
  
On that morning  
  
When this life is over  
  
I know, I'll see your face  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Chorus  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Chorus  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
(We miss you)  
  
Well I'm out now this time for real!! Ciao!!  
  
-Sandra 


	8. I'm sorry, I truely am

Announcement:  
  
Hello guys, well, I really enjoy writing this story. But unfortunately I am stuck. And well, since the beginning I felt like I didn't really have a plot, and I still feel that way. I love this story to pieces, I really do. It's my first love as a writer. I also sorta feel like when I'm writing as if I'm forcing myself to write it. And I don't like how that feels, when I write, I like writing for the fun of it, it just makes it better somehow. Plus, I have no clue as to where I want to head with this at this point in time.  
  
So, sadly I'm think of taking this down and re-writing it. Or I may just put it on hiatus until further notice. Please give me some feedback on what you think I should do. My other stories will still be up and all. I may even put up some new stuff if it'll make you all happy. Please let me know what you think. Until next time, ciao.  
  
-Sandra 


End file.
